Isabel Almendarez
'''Isabel Almendarez '''is a recurring and new character in the third season of Glee: The New Years. She is actually in season one and season two, but never shown, she knows everything about New Directions, but she was expelled from school after getting into fights and hitting the staff. By that time, she went to Carmel High. She surprisingly returned and took Cheyenne's spot as a co-captain of Cheerios. It is also revealed that she is in a relationship with Cheyenne's ex-boyfriend and lead of Vocal Adrenaline, Clyde Andrews. She is portrayed by Francia Raisa and created by ClevanOTP. Personality Isabel is pretty much a bitch. She will say anything either insulting or hilarious in order to get back at another, she says what she feels and she's pretty much tempting and sexy for a girl her age, but don't let the looks fool you, her looks can also go from being ugly, her anger pretty much gets the best of her at times. Isabel will be a new co-captain, taking Cheyenne's spot with Sue Sylvester. So far in the series, her personality shows her trying to be Cheyenne, trying to do what she does, the copy-cat like obsessive bitchy girl. Season One Isabel is considered to be during this time period as a student who was expelled from school after getting into a fight and hitting the staff. At this time, she had joined Carmel High, and joining Vocal Adrenaline. During Season Three, she returns back after a year hiatus and joins the Cheerios. Season Three Recruit/Pursuit Isabel makes her return, seen in Sue Sylvester's office with Cheyenne, and when Sue confirms that Cheyenne has been demoted from her cheerleading duties and has been replaced by Isabel, she seems to like it, and finds it hilarious and sarcastic when Cheyenne is infuriated by this, she gets defensive when Cheyenne makes a comment about her being too "dangerous" as a co-captain, and she confronts her, considering herself as the "new head bitch in charge." The Devil's Advocate When Isabel sees Cheyenne's ex-boyfriend in the hall, she tries to quickly approach her and ask her who he is, but when Cheyenne tells her that she probably flirts with everyone's exes, she claims that it is something that she is good at. Cheyenne tells her to mind her own business and leaves Isabel annoyed. Meanwhile, that next morning, Isabel once again tried to approach her in the hallways, where she wants to try to "fit in to her shoes". And when Isabel admits that she wants to be like her, and when Cheyenne tells her what she should do if she wants to be like her, she convinces her to join New Directions, although she is very resistant at first, but is annoyed when Cheyenne tells her that she won't be like her if she joins. Later on, Isabel makes her entrance into the choir room, wanting to join New Directions for the sake of being convinced by Cheyenne. When Isabel felt like she had a change of heart when Mr. Schuester tells her he remembers when she talked trash about the club, she is welcomed, awkwardly. Vandalized While New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline go against each other, by Clyde's instigation, it is clear that Clyde and Isabel has had a relationship before to now, as they go outside and Clyde tells her how much he missed her. However, Isabel questions their relationship as she doesn't really like having a relationship while New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline are in a feud. Songs Trivia *Francia Raisa, who portrays Isabel was also in a show with India Eisley, who portrays Candace Livingston, called The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Directions Member Category:LGBT Character Category:William McKinley High School Student Category:Former Carmel High Student